<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a shot every time... by Roger_That_Sarge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256604">Take a shot every time...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roger_That_Sarge/pseuds/Roger_That_Sarge'>Roger_That_Sarge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Räikkönen Entertainment [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Anxiety, Drinking, Drinking Games, Funny, M/M, Nicky just wants george to wear a shirt, Pre-Relationship, entertainment agency, f1 boy band au, group chat causes chaos, kimi still regrets everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roger_That_Sarge/pseuds/Roger_That_Sarge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was by accident that Nicky started the game.</p><p>At 2am on morning when his brain was functioning on too little coffee and not enough sleep, Nicky had turned the group chat used by Checo, Lance, Esteban, Kevin and himself for arranging schedules for their company's singers, actors and models, into a drinking game that ould surely destroy all their livers.</p><p>The cause of this game?</p><p>George Russell's inability to keep his shirt on.</p><p>The group chat hadn't been sober since.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Albon &amp; Lando Norris &amp; George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris &amp; Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Nico Hulkenberg &amp; Carlos Sainz Jr, Nico Hulkenberg &amp; Max Verstappen, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Räikkönen Entertainment [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a shot every time...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happened it was an accident.</p><p>A slip of his thumb against his screen at two am in the morning when his brain functions were low and his patience was wearing thin after hours of doing and re-doing make for The Rookies new album cover shoot.</p><p>Nicky hadn’t really been paying attention to his surroundings aside for when the director or Lewis was calling for him to adjust someone’s makeup or Lance’s head hit his shoulder when the other dozed off, his spare pink hair clips creating sparkly necklace along his black hoodie.</p><p>Lance had wandered off with Lando to get refreshments. The youngest of the band needed to have time away from the hustle and bustle of these shoots. Kimi and Sebastian outsourced their lighting teams, set designers and photographers for these type of schedules. Lando could normally last a few hours before his anxiety started to get at him, his tics becoming more apparent as he spent time around the crowds.</p><p>Most of the employees at Räikkönen Entertainment had noticed the youngest singer’s tics and had taken it upon themselves to subtly ask Lando for help with things that allowed him time away from the crowds without making his anxiety a big deal.</p><p>Normally, Nicky would tag along, enjoying the young singer’s antics and laughing with him and Lance as they showed him the chaos that was the meme group chat they had going with Sebastian.</p><p>This time however Lewis had asked for him to stay on set, for what, Nicky had no idea until he was jostled from his half asleep state against the back wall when Lewis called for him.</p><p>Nicky grabbed his torture box as Max had fondly dubbed the extensive makeup kit. He tapped the pockets of his apron to check for his brushes and sprays before making his way onto the brightly lit set where Lewis was fussing over George.</p><p>‘Hm, the vibe has been kind of sexy and the song is edging more on the idea of Ed Sheeran’s South of the Border, kind of teasing’, Lewis hummed, head titled as he stared at George.</p><p>Nicky tried to ignore the fact that George was in skin tight pants that looked painted onto his tall frame and a white button up that was half open and flowy, teasing at George’s defined collarbones and chest while waiting for Lewis’s next brain baby.</p><p>‘George, take off your shirt’, Lewis smiled, patting the younger man on the cheek and stepping back.</p><p>Before Nicky could blink, Lewis had George’s shirt in hand and Nicky was, for the fifth time that week, staring at George Russell’s abs.</p><p>‘I’m thinking something to just highlight the muscles Nicky’, Lewis hummed, ‘A bit of glitter to catch the light’.</p><p>Nicky simply nodded, grabbing what he needed from his kit and doing a quick highlight job along the collarbones, chest and stomach, lightly dabbing silver glitter that dance in the light for effect while George chatted with Alex who had wandered over, feeding his friend the odd jelly bean while Nicky worked.</p><p>Nicky had stumbled away from set, his brain still trying to comprehend if seeing George shirtless this much warranted a work place harassment complaint just to mess with his friend.</p><p>Instead, while watching the light play artfully off Georges chest and the glitter to the club back drop they had created and extra models filled the space behind him, Nicky made the mistake that had led to Esteban, Kevin, Checo, Lance and himself being involved in a very intense drinking game involving their co-workers and artists.</p><p>Nicky had meant to send the picture of George half naked and cover in glitter to the man himself with Nicky’s usual brand of sarcasm towards the other man’s inability to remain clothed during work hours.</p><p>It was the way George and him took the mick out of each other.</p><p>However instead of hitting George’s contact in his phone, his tired brain had send sent the picture and text to the second G on his phone.</p><p>Group-Chat with Brain cells,</p><p>The group that consisted of Checo advising them on budgets and schedules. Where Kevin and Esteban kept them up to date on training and chorography times for the artists and Nick and Lance arranged who needed to be styling which star for what event.</p><p>He had sent them a picture of a shirtless George Russell at 2:15am on a random weekday with the text message, ‘Take a shot every time George takes his shirt off, try not to get alcohol poisoning.</p><p>By the time the shoot wrapped up and Nicky made it home at 4am he received replies from every member of the chat.</p><p>Their only response had been empty shot glasses.</p><p>And the game was born.</p><p>                                                                        *</p><p>The second time someone invoked the game in the chat it wasn’t an accident.</p><p>It had been Lance that had sent the message late one evening when Nicky had already been on his way home.</p><p>Lance had decided to stay behind, needing to inventory his hair supplies and mark which needed to be replaced. He also needed request some new clips as Alex had managed to step on at least four of his styling clips during The Rookies photoshoot.</p><p>Having filled out the paperwork, Lance threw his bag over his shoulder and made his way to Checo’s office on the fourth floor. He could almost guarantee he’d have his refills by the end of the week with how quick Checo was able to process requests and get supplies to the company.</p><p>The incident that had prompted Lance snort and reach for his phone, sending what would be the second message of a game that would continue for months to come occurred as he took a shortcut through the artist lounge towards the back stairs that came up by Kimi, Sebastian and Checo’s offices.</p><p>‘Lando’, a deep and accented voice called out just as Lance rounded the corner into the lounge in time to see Carlos smiling brightly as Lando had wandered into the lounge from the direction of the back stair well.</p><p>Lance bit his lip to contain the laughter that threatened to spill over when Lando, realising that Carlos was the only other person in the room and his sole attention was on the young British singer, proceeded to not only drop his phone but stumble over his own feet, sending him crashing to the ground.</p><p>Carlos was up in seconds, at the boys side while Lando went bright red, staring wide eyed at the Spanish model and singer who was crouching next to him, asking him where he hurt and prodding his ankle gently.</p><p>The squeak Lando let out as Carlos warm brown eyes met his full of concern and care made Lance choke on the laugh he was badly smothering if the glare Lando sent him was anything to go by before he looked back at Carlos, trying to stutter his way through a few words to the handsome man.</p><p>Lance quickly took out his phone and caught a snap of a red faced Lando, mouth open slightly while Carlos simply smiled at him gently.</p><p>Before Lance could type out a message, the British singer had righted himself and muttered a quick apology darting back the way he came without a second glance.</p><p>Carlos’s shoulders fell slightly, a disappointed look crossing his face as he returned to his seat fiddling with his water bottle.</p><p>‘I think Lando hates me’, Carlos pouted slightly, glancing at Lance.</p><p>Unable to leave the model alone, Lance made his way over and wrapped an arm around his shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>‘Hate….isn’t the word I would use’, Lance softly smiled.</p><p>Later, he would send the picture along with a text of ‘Take a shot every time Lando does something stupid when Carlos tries to speak with him and Carlos thinks he hates him’.</p><p>Everyone replied with empty shot glasses.</p><p>Except for Kevin who had three lined up next to a bottle of vodka.</p><p>His text simply read, ‘It’s been a long day’.</p><p>                                                            *</p><p>The game had become a regular occurrence after Lance had sent the picture of Lando and Carlos.</p><p>Checo had gotten in on the game by sending a snap of Sebastian walking through the hallways ignoring Max who was being sat on outside of Kimi’s office by a grinning Charles who was sipping his iced coffee. The text had read ‘Take a shot every time Sebastian ignores the PR disaster that is Charles and Max within five feet of each other’.</p><p>After Kevin had messaged the group with a picture of Esteban scaring the crap out of Lando followed by, ‘Shot every time ghost boy appears behind Norris and scares the poor kid’, had resulted in multiple shot glasses for everyone and a middle finger selfie from Esteban, they had created The Rule.</p><p>The Rule was that only one ‘Take a shot’ could be issued a day and each member of the group had to have one shot if there was a picture, and then add a shot if they experienced the incident being referenced by the sender within that work day.</p><p>Checo had insisted on this rule to attempt to save their livers.</p><p>Previously, all incidences within a week were counted in the shot game.</p><p>However the rule had one fault.</p><p>It did not protect them against Max and Daniel.</p><p>This they had discovered the day Max had gotten back from doing two weeks of touring in Europe while Daniel was managing all things The Rookies related in regards to their big album release that was coming up in a month’s time.</p><p>Max had gotten back sometime in the early hours of the morning, Lando having gone to pick his friend up and take a break from Kevin working them hard at the choreography of their new dance.</p><p>Unfortunately, it had also been Kevin, tired and a little dehydrated from a few hours of practice and trying to get Alex’s long limbs accustomed to the flow of their new song that had issued the latest round of the game.</p><p>A round that resulted in all but Checo requesting sick days from their bathroom floors the next day.</p><p>Kevin had just wanted to run to the bathroom quickly while giving the boys a break. His face was beginning to get sticky with sweat and he craved the feeling of cold water washing over his skin while he cooled off.</p><p>He loved his job. He loved dancing, but hours of perfecting the smallest mistakes to make sure The Rookies had the best release possible and performance for the shows they were booked to promote on was exhausting work.</p><p>He hadn’t paid attention to low murmur coming from behind the normally empty bathroom.</p><p>Instead he had powered forward, throwing the door open to the sight of Daniel sitting on the sink, legs around Max’s waist while the younger man held him by the neck, lips locked in a passionate kiss despite the smile on Daniels face.</p><p>The noise of the door hadn’t registered with the couple who were too busy getting reacquainted after time apart. It wasn’t until Kevin, whose brain was betraying his every survival instinct that told him to run before Max realised he was there, took a quick and blurry picture because he had left both sound and flash on, startling the pair making out on the sink into separating.</p><p>Kevin managed to run as Max charged at him while Daniel slipped off the sink, laughter brightening up the dull hallways.</p><p>Once he had safely locked himself into his dance studio with The Rookies giving him confused looks as Max banged on the door, Kevin sent the blurry picture of the two making out to the chat with a ‘Take a shot every time you walk in on Max and Daniel ‘catching up’ after being apart for two weeks’.</p><p>Nicky simply sent a text stating, ‘You’ve just killed us all’.</p><p>And he was right.</p><p>By the end of the day, Kevin had walked in on Dan and Max in compromising positions or making out a total of five more times.</p><p>Esteban, who had to hunt Max down for a quick boxing session as per his schedule, had only caught them five times, but one of those included a loss of clothes. He added extra shots for the trauma of seeing his co-worker and rival near naked during company time.</p><p>Nicky, who had to hide Max’s hickeys before an afternoon video chat interview, had caught them seven times throughout the day.</p><p>Lance had gotten the short end of the straw, having found them in ten different areas of the building including the back sofa of the artist lounge that was hidden by a half wall where Lance liked to read and chill out between his duties.</p><p>Checo, after running into them four times within three hours, had locked himself in his office. Being the pseudo head of scheduling worked to his advantage as he used the time Max was being interviewed to leave for the day, avoiding any more run ins.</p><p>He was unsurprised when a confused Kimi had come into him the next morning, asking Checo to mark Lance, Nicky, Kevin and Esteban down for sick leave and wondering if he should check on the models and singers to make sure it wasn’t a bug targeting the whole building.</p><p>Checo had silently laughed at his boss’s confusion as Sebastian had called him to come get Max, Nico and Lando to stop pranking Charles before marking his co-workers as ‘sick’.</p><p>                                                                        *</p><p>Nicky knew that they had made a mistake before they had even reached the hours counting down to the launch of The Rookies new album.</p><p>The last week had been a hectic mess of last minute rehearsals, makeup and hair trial runs, a stressed Sebastian locked in his office for once instead of wandering the halls ignoring the chaos around him and a secret meeting of what had been the Protect Lando club manned by a strangely co-operative Max and Charles that centred around mapping the venue Sebastian had booked for areas that they could lead Lando to without the media and invited artists noticing if he became stressed by the crowds.</p><p>George, Alex and Lando had spent hours locked away in practice rooms and vocal booths. The three of them banding together as they had at the start of their time with Räikkönen Entertainment when they feared the rug would be pulled from under them if they didn’t prove they deserved their place at such a well-known agency.</p><p>Nicky had caught Alex a few times in dark corners of the hallways late in the evenings muttering lyrics to himself and practicing his dancing with ear phones in.</p><p>Lewis had been hovering more as the week continued. Constantly handing our healthy snacks and juices to help boost energy and just being his positive self, reassuring everyone that it would all work out in the end.</p><p>Even Valtterri, the company lawyer, was made an appearance for once.</p><p>Although the appearance only seemed to baffle most of the members of the agency as he and Lewis did laps of the garage with Sebastian on electric scooters.</p><p>Among the chaos and confusion, Checo had called a meeting of the group chat in his office one afternoon, proposing that they make a specific drinking game for the launch.</p><p>‘Aside from our boys wowing everyone with their performance towards the end, we all know this is going to be a dry night for us unless we create some fun’, Checo had laughed, handing them all pieces of paper and pens, ‘Write down some ideas for things we know will happen so at least we can get drunk together on Kimi’s dime instead of alone in our apartments’.</p><p>Nicky, despite his liver protesting the very idea of any alcohol in or near his body, had run with the idea and thus the list was born, typed and pinned in the group chat.</p><p>A promise of chaos and possible alcohol poisoning.</p><p>However no one could have predicted just how the night was going to go when they created the list.</p><p>                                                                                    *</p><p>The event had started just over an hour ago, commencing with a few words from Sebastian, and even fewer from a stoic Kimi, looking bored with a glass tumbler vodka in hand, and they had already taken three shots each.</p><p>The first had been at the top of the list, one they had all expected to happen early in the night and get them started while they waited for midnight to approach so The Rookies could perform and the event would wind down into an after party at Sebastian and Kimi’s home.</p><p>First on the list had been ‘Take a shot if Lewis and Nico Rosberg stop and glare at each other despite being married three years for their media ‘rivalry’’.</p><p>They had been in the room twenty minutes when Rosberg had entered with his manager, lifting his sunglasses from his eyes to stare straight across the only slightly crowded room to Lewis where had frozen, glaring at the German man before continuing to walk towards Valterri and his wife Tiffany.</p><p>Checo had bought tequila for the first round.</p><p>The second had happened about five minutes after the Hamilton-Rosberg stare down.</p><p>Lando had been chatting animatedly to an amused looking Nico Hülkenberg while Max smirked, arm around Lando’s shoulders, drink clasped his free hand. The trio’s laughter garnered some fond stares from Seb and Kimi as the pair made their way around the room welcoming other producers and entertainment personnel to the launch.</p><p>Lance had jabbed one of his sharp elbows into Nicky’s ribs, making him spill a bit of his own drink, before simply pointing at Carlos, who even Nicky had to admit, Lewis had done a stunning job of styling was making his way through the crowd towards the trio.</p><p>Lando, who had chosen that moment to take a sip of whatever concoction Max and Nico had been trying to get him to drink from Max’s glass for the last few moments, made eye contact with the Spaniard as he approached.</p><p>Nicky watched in horror as Carlos hugged Nico, did a complicated handshake with Max before turning to Lando and offering him an almost shy and what looked like a hello.</p><p>Lando, who’s brain could never seem to function around his crush, attempt to return the greeting, forgetting about the alcohol in his mouth and managing to dribble a little before panicking, and glancing at Max who immediately took it upon himself to excuse Lando and himself from Carlos’s presence, leaving behind Nico who was shoving his fist into his mouth to stop his laughter and a confused Carlos.</p><p>Lance had bought them all a round of Sambuca for the ‘take a shot every time Lando does something strange in front of Carlos’.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, Nicky was downing his second tequila shot of the night and chasing it with a lime after watching Charles make Christian Horner, Pierre’s old manager flush red with shame, after he tried to approach Pierre about returning to Redbull.</p><p>Every event they had that Christian also attended ended with him trying to convince the French model he had told was ‘too plain’, and demoted from campaigns frequently to return to his old job.</p><p>Charles had made it his personal mission to make Horner’s life hell.</p><p>Five minutes after Charles had forced Horner to retreat from their table, Esteban and Checo returned from the bar with two trays filled with multiple shots and a few water bottles.</p><p>‘Save’s us having to go back and forth’, Checo had shrugged, reaching for a shot as they watched Kevin, who had wandered off the bathroom, make his way back, face like a thundercloud as he told a pouting Nico Hülkenberg to suck his balls.</p><p>‘You couldn’t go an hour without telling him that?’, Lance had coughed, having grabbed something red that burned the entire way down his throat.</p><p>Kevin simply glared at the Canadian, down his shot quickly and ignoring his question.</p><p>                                                                        *</p><p>Time had no meaning to the group anymore.</p><p>They had lost count of the amount of shots they had reached.</p><p>Each man had gone through two bottles of water and Lewis had wandered over a few times with plates of food from the catering tables when he spotted the amount of shots on the table they had tucked themselves away at.</p><p>The night continued, and Nicky kept matching his co-workers shot for shot.</p><p>Every time they overheard Sebastian telling some poor soul about his chickens? Shot.</p><p>Every time Charles referred to Max as the spawn of Satan and Max made a savage comment about his father to the media? Shot.</p><p>Someone tries to argue with Kimi about his company, artists or lack of media presence and the man simply walked away? Shot.</p><p>Nicky hadn’t even realised that The Rookies had made their way onto the stage until the lights dimmed.</p><p>George was speaking, but all Nicky could focus on was the last round of shots that he really hoped he wouldn’t have to down tonight.</p><p>He was pretty sure Kimi had dropped these shots over. The Finnish man drank vodka like water and Nicky didn’t think his stomach could handle Kimi’s favourite vodka brand.</p><p>‘Please put it together for The Rookies and their new album which just dropped at midnight’, Daniel yelled into the mic over an overwhelming round of applause.</p><p>Nicky let the music wash over him, the sultry beats and the sounds of Alex’s voice coming from the staging area were very enticing, causing him to sway in his deat.</p><p>Although that could just be the alcohol.</p><p>Nicky watched as the trio moved flawlessly across the stage to the suggestive tone of their music and lyrics.</p><p>Even sweet goofy Lando was moving teasingly to the beat, smirking and throwing winks into the audience while holding back a grin.</p><p>Nicky could just make out Max and Nico teasing Carlos while cheering for their friend as an unusually coy Lando threw a kiss in Carlos’s direction as he made his way to the opposite side of the stage.</p><p>George’s deep voice drew Nicky’s tired and drunken gaze to the singer that had unknowingly caused his multiple hangovers as of lately.</p><p>Looking at George, Nicky wasn’t sure if he wanted to hug Lewis or slap him.</p><p>George was dressed in tight, black artfully ripped jeans and sneakers. A smudge of eyeliner around his eyes that Nicky had applied earlier that night making his eyes look more intense, the highlight on George’s cheek bones adding to the aura of pure temptation that George exuded.</p><p>The damn white shirt was back. This time however the almost see through material was form fitting, leaving little to the imagination as Lewis had unbuttoned the shirt to just between Georges pecs, the material stretched tight still over his shoulders.</p><p>Nicky was on the verge of crying as George moved, doing a body to the beat, practically dry humping the air while dressed as sin.</p><p>‘At least his shirt is technically on….’, Lance slurred, patting at Nicky’s head and missing, hitting the other Canadian in the face slightly.</p><p>However Nicky didn’t notice the slight slap.</p><p>It was if the Gods or God had heard Lance’s statement and decided to personally mess up the remaining part of Nicky’s sanity and liver that were barely hanging in there.</p><p>As The Rookies entered into the last chorus of their new hit, with media, guest and employees a like watching the mesmerising performance, the last few buttons holding the scrap of fabric that was George Russell’s shirt together gave up on life.</p><p>Nicky’s jaw dropped as the buttons flung out words. One landing in an extremely unimpressed Kimi's vodka as they watched George continue to sing and dance as if his entire chest and stomach weren’t on show to the world.</p><p>Lando and Alex barely contained their horror, voices wobbling through the chorus and last refrain.</p><p>As the song came to an end, George stood under the lights, skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat and a satisfied look on his face</p><p>Nicky, who’s brain to mouth filter must have died somewhere along the eight shot of vodka, was the only thing that could be heard as the music drifted to a close.</p><p>‘Jesus Christ Russell, this is an album launch not a strip club’, Nicky yelled before downing the shot of vodka and collapsing face first onto the table while the room broke into laughter.</p><p>Hours later as Kimi watched his group of drunken employees being poured out of taxis and into his home by the more sober members of his company, he began to question the professionalism of those he had hired.</p><p>George, still shirtless despite the chill in the air, was leadin a stumbling Nicky into his house as the Canadian grumbled about some game.</p><p>Lando was luring a drunk Max and Daniel inside with a ba of McDonalds chicken nuggets.</p><p>When he eventually made his way inside, Kevin and Nico were passed out on his floor, the Danish dancer lying onto of the German model.</p><p>Carlos and Pierre were handing out water bottles as Lewis and his husband placed bowls strategically by the drunker members of the group.</p><p>It wasn’t until he was behind the door of his bedroom, leaning against the solid wood, staring at his partner who was sitting up in bed, flicking through his phone looking at pictures of the event that the absurdity of everything hit Kimi.</p><p>‘I can’t believe we hired such weak drinkers’, Kimi huffed, dragging his one tired and pleasantly buzzed body to the bed.</p><p>Sebastian lifted the covers for him, waiting for Kimi to settle before cuddling up to the Finnish man, hand resting over his heart and head on his shoulder.</p><p>‘With the list they came up with, I’m surprised we aren’t watching them get their stomach pumped’, Sebastian laughed, kissing Kimi’s cheek, ‘Not everyone can drink like you Liebling’.</p><p>Kimi snorted, ‘We were also playing their dumb game all night Kulta, and neither of us accused George of being a stripper’.</p><p>Sebastian smother his laughter in Kimi’s shoulder before drifting off to sleep.</p><p>In the morning, Kimi decided to make it a company rule that the shot game was banned from public events after Sebastian had woken him to show him a video leaked on YouTube of the minute George’s shirt gave up on life and Nicky’s brain malfunctioned as a result.</p><p>Nicky, who was still drunk and seeing double, simply let out a dying noise as Lando showed him the video of his outburst had already surpassed 100,000 views.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly just hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>